


Test Paper

by kavkei



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, female!jonghyun, female!key, jailbait!minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkei/pseuds/kavkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just wish that he put as much effort in his English papers just as much he did when he's being the captain of a soccer team."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Paper

**Author's Note:**

> i think i wrote this based on ezra and aria's relationship. haha.

Knock. Knock. ****

Jinki looked up from the papers he's grading when he heard the knocking on his classroom's door.

“I'm not disturbing you right?” Asked the visitor.

Seeing who it was that had come to visit him, he smiled lovingly and shook his head, “No, you're not. I'm just grading some papers.”

“Today's test paper?” Jinki nodded. He put down his red pen on the pile of test papers and leaned back in his chair relaxing his stiff back.

“Have you graded Choi Minho's test paper yet?” Jinki nodded his head, all the while face plastered with a gentle smile.

He pushed his chair a little farther back, stretched his legs up and placed them on top of his desks.

“Come here.” He patted his lap softly gesturing for the visitor to occupy it.

The visitor hesitated, moved to the door, locked it before happily making his way to sit on Jinki's lap.

“I have actually.” Jinki answered his previous question. His hands playfully tugging at the person occupying his lap's ponytailed hair.

“And? Was it ok?” The anxiousness in his voice made Jinki chuckled softly.

“He did ok though he could've done a better job at analyzing the sonnet and he might actually able to score an A-. I just wish that he put as much effort in his English papers just as much as he did when he's being the captain of the soccer team.”

“But he did! He just…”

“Needed to rush for soccer practice. Always the same reason Choi Minho.” Jinki finishes his sentence.

“Jinki, I only need enough. You know how important soccer is to me right? Plus, since you're not just my teacher, can't you add some extra marks for me? Hm?” Minho persuaded while fiddling with Jinki's navy green slim tie.

“No Minho. That wouldn't be fair to your classmates. It's wrong.”

“It's just another wrong-doing adds up in our piles of wrongs.”

“Meaning?” Jinki inquired feeling slightly offended.

“Jinki, what we are is wrong but you're fine with it. I just need that A- or I'll be benched for this coming match. I'm the captain, Jinki. Please~”

“Minho~ don't put me in this situation. I didn't wanna approve of us actually.” Suddenly the weight in his lap disappeared and he's looking into a shocked of angry pair orbs.

“What's that supposed to mean? You didn't want to? You had a second thought didn't you?”

“Minho please calm down. Minho, listen to me.” Jinki got up, walked around his desk to grab Minho's wrist and immediately stopping the boy from pacing his anger in front of him.

“We are nothing but risky. I could lose my job and probably will never get to teach again if they know about us…”

“So you just wanna save your ass?!” Shocked by the sudden raise of his young lover's voice, Jinki leaned at the edge of his desk and brought Minho closer to stand in between his parted legs.

“No~ I wanna protect us, you. Minho, you're only 17. I could go to jail and what we have, I don't wanna lose this. I don't wanna lose you.”

“So it's my age? Jinki I have fake ID. Plus I'm taller than you. Heck, the first time we met, you thought I was your age.”

“Yes, and if I knew better, I wouldn't have…”

“Made out with me in the pub's restroom” Jinki chuckled remembering the fateful night.

“Now, how about tomorrow during homeroom, you come here and re-sit the test?”

“What? Jin…” he pressed his lips softly on Minho's to silent him. He had been staring at those lips from the moment the boy entered his classroom.

“I have to be fair to the other students. I told you earlier right, that I can't play favorites even though I love you so much.” Minho smiled before he leaned down to capture his older lover's plush lips.

The slow kiss started to heat up and soft moans could be heard from both parties as their faces mesh closer, tongues battling for dominance, hands all over their bodies.

_'Attention to Mr. Lee Jinki, you are required in the drama club's production room now. It seems like there's a cat-fight between your two leading roles. Sir, it's about to get nasty here.'_

Jinki sighed heavily feeling a migraine creeping up after hearing the announcement. Minho just laughed while picking up his school bag and soccer bag from the floor.

“Mr. Lee, I think you better go before Gwiboon and Junghee ended up on Youtube. You don't want that to happen now do you, sir?” Minho teased before he leaned over stealing one last kiss from Jinki and made his way to the door.

“When you turn 18, I'm gonna tie you to the bedpost and make you call me Mr. Lee and Sir whole night long.”

“With pleasure, sir.” And he left for home to study the sonnet again for his make-up test tomorrow.

Jinki looked longingly at Minho's retreating back thinking about all the risks and troubles he'll be facing if their relationship were to be found out. But nothing, not a single risk could beat his fear of living tomorrow and the days after without Minho.

 _'Sir, please. Junghee's impersonating Xena the Warrior Princess already.'_ Taemin’s frantic called could be heard from the school’s speaker.

**Author's Note:**

> i imported this from my lj but i made a few changes. i'm telling this in case you've read this on lj and i don't want you to think i stole sweatnitemare's work coz that's me.


End file.
